Happy Birthday Athena
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Athena doesn't have an actual Birthday, and Ramon wants to do something about that. He can't let his best friend be Birthday-less.


**This story is for Snowy, who wanted an Athena birthday story for her birthday. I'm sorry that i didn't post it on your Birthday, snowy! I was at Disney. But i'm back! HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces **

"Athena, when is your birthday?" Ramon inquired as he continued to paint a picture of a forest and the girl watched him contently.

"I don't have one." Athena said nonchalantly, and Ramon paused from his painting and turned around to look at Athena.

"What do you mean?" Ramon questioned. Athena stared at him, like it should be obvious, but then realized that Ramon was truly confused.

"Well, Cadmus never told me when I was born. The league celebrates when I was found by them, which is kind of like a birthday, I suppose." She informed.

"But… how old are you?" Ramon inquired.

"The league thinks around ten. Something like that. When they enroll me in school they're going to make up an age and birthday for me."

Ramon wordlessly nodded, then continued to paint. However, his mind was more on Athena than on his painting.

He couldn't imagine someone not having a birthday. His mother always made a big deal about his birthday. She'd bake him his favorite foods and take him out to some place special. The day would be for him, and he did the same for his mother on her birthday.

Ramon wanted there to be a day when he could take Athena to places where she'd like and make her her favorite foods. He wanted a day to celebrate with her. However, that was difficult with her having no birthday.

~*~*~*~*~*~Two Weeks Later~*~*~*~*~*~

Athena skipped to Ramon's house, but when she got there, there was a small note on the door with her name on it written in Ramon's handwriting.

Athena tilted her head to the side curiously and opened the letter.

The only thing written inside was Ramon's name, and there was an admission ticket for the museum where they met.

Athena made her way to the Museum, a bit confused what was going on, and entered the building.

"Hey Athena." Ramon stood in front of the Dinosaur bones dressed in a nice vest and was grinning ear to ear.

"Hello Ramon." Athena grinned, happy to see her friend. "Why are we here?"

"Well… that's a surprise. The whole day is actually a surprise." Ramon said with a smile. Athena grabbed his hand happily as the two walked through the Museum.

Athena _loved _the museum, and she loved walking through it with Ramon, and learning about old Egypt and Rome. However, her favorite section was the Greece section, where they stayed for about an hour.

After the Museum, Ramon and Athena walked to his house, where Ramon played Lilo and Stitch.

"This is my favorite movie!" Athena exclaimed with excitement, and Ramon chuckled.

"I know."

The movie played and Athena curled up happily next to Ramon, singing along with the Elvis songs and laughing at the comedic moments.

When she cried at the end, Ramon made sure to squeeze her hand tighter, but still looked away, knowing how Athena hated it when people saw her cry.

After the movie, Ramon's Mother walked into the room with a cake a several candles.

"Happy kinda birthday, Athena." she smiled. Athena looked at the cake, shocked, then looked at Ramon.

"This was your birthday day. It's the day when I met you at the museum, and since you said that you didn't really have a real birthday… I figured that this could be your birthday." He smiled.

"July 8th." Athena whispered.

"Blow out your candles and make a wish." Ramon's mom smiled, and Athena looked at the cake curiously.

"Is that what people do? Blow out candles to make a wish?"

"Yeah, everyone does it." Ramon shrugged. Athena didn't understand the strange act, but did it anyway, blowing out the candles in one breath. Ramon's mom then went to cutting the cake. It had tons of whipped cream on it, making Athena _very _happy.

"Thank you Mrs. Colón. Thank you Ramon." Athena smiled at the two of them.

"It's not a problem, honey. It's your birthday." Ramon's mom smiled as she gave Athena a small peck on the forehead, and then went to tent to some things in the kitchen.

"Wait, I got you something." Ramon grinned as he handed Athena a wrapped gift. The girl raised an eyebrow and took hold of the present.

"You didn't need to…"

"Of course I needed to. It's your kinda birthday." Ramon smiled. Athena slowly tore open her present to reveal a thick book of sheet music and lyrics to countless Elvis songs.

"Thank you, Ramon!" Athena grinned.

"Happy Birthday." Ramon hugged Athena and she was so happy and excited that the two flew up into the air.

"A-Athena. Down please. Down please." Ramon whispered, afraid of heights.

"Sorry." Athena quickly calmed down and the two were on the ground again.

Athena and Ramon then ate some cake and sung through some Elvis Songs.

Ramon insisted that he couldn't sing that well, so he shouldn't sing with her, but Athena wouldn't take no as an answer.

Ramon was singing _Blue Suede Shoes_ way too flat and he couldn't get the beat down. However, Athena didn't care. She was happy to have him sing with her.

Later, when it came to writing down a birthday when enrolling Athena in school, Bruce asked her what date she wanted to use.

"July 8th." Athena smiled. "I want my birthday to be on July 8th."


End file.
